


Far from Home

by Moon_Ami_04



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ami_04/pseuds/Moon_Ami_04
Summary: Joey is a very far away from home. She's on a whole other planet with her little brother and sweet dog and she's starting to feel like her awful dad. Maybe Xefros can help her.
Relationships: Dammek & Xefros Tritoh, Joey Claire & Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Far from Home

Alternia is such a strange place for Joey. It was full these grey aliens, different blood colors, white animals, and a psycho heiress lady most of the people here fear. Sure, it's technically not her fault being here, she was sucked her by a weird portal thing in the house's basement and it seemed that she shaped places with this other alien who's probably stuck with on Earth with those monsters and Jude-  
Oh God, JUDE!

Jude was probably on the other side of the galaxy, or heck, even universe from her! She basically abandoned her only family left, she even broke her promise to protect Jude and to take care of him cause of how their dad left them to themselves in his big house so he can run away from his responsibilities (or explore as he calls it). This also then brought another thought to her mind. Is she turning into her dad by leaving Jude? She started to feel tears warm up in her eyes, the mere thought of her become him was frightening and to think it was becoming reality made her want to sob.

She sniffled and felt her face turn hot, laying on this white deer was not helping her hide her red face. It was until there was a soft and gentle tap on her shoulder. "Joey xhats wrong? X:(", it was Xefros, the only troll that made sense on this planet. He helped you and you helped him, and after his home was destroyed and he was almost killed by clowns you tried to suck up your tears. But there was no point of hiding it he already saw, and he is a bit of a worry wart. "Don't worry Xefros, I just being homesick that's all not really anything to worry about" Joey sniffed, but Xefros still looked worried, he really didn't buy that. "Joey are you xure? I might not know anything about humans but I don't think they just turn red X:/". 

Cornibuster then started to lay his head on Joey, making sure not to crush her to death, he was kind and the breaking point to sob right into Xefros but she still tried to manage. "Xefros I swear I'm fine, it's just im on a planet away from my only brother and home that I've ever known and....and..I'm just..." she felt defeated. Xefros's face lowered, Joey never finished her sentence thought has she huddled into Cornibuster's white fur and wept. He never saw Joey like this before, he wanted to help but how? He wasn't good at these sorts of things, he wasn't good at anything, but he had to try, for Joey. He then went on Joey's side of Cornibuster and hugged her from behind, he really never done this but if it meant for Joey to be happy again he doesn't care. "Xefros," Joey whimpered "what are you doing?" She turned to him a bit, enough to be the crocodile tears running down her face. "Well Joey, I don't want you to feel bad. I want to help in anyway that I can, I don't like seeing you this way". He paused, thinking of what to say next, "Can you tell me please? Xhats wrong X:(". Joey sighed, she tried to collect herself first and shifted herself to face him, his arms were still around her, it was comforting to her. "Xefros, my brother, Jude, he's back on Earth, my home. I'm not only wanting to go back just to leave this confusing planet, I just want to see Jude again. I made a promise to myself to take care of him and protect him, since worry dad couldn't even take care of us or even himself and...I'm scared that I'm becoming him since I left Jude behind. I left everything behind" Joey's face was in her palms, she imagined Xefros didn't understand any of this. "But isn't Dammek with him? I'm xure that Jude is going to be safe with Dammek X:)" Joey had no idea if that was comforting or not. Considering on what she heard about Dammek, she had no idea if she even wanted him to look at Jude, but she knew that Xefros had a soft spot for Dammek. Even if, in her eyes, was a scum to Xefros. "I guess your right, he is into aliens and all that so I think he would be fascinated by him" Xefros laughed "Dammek is pretty faxinating X:D" his laugh made her feel a little better now, accompanied with his hug she felt like not crying anymore. Joey brighter abit, "Heh, I guess I'm not like my dad then?" She sniffed "Nope, nothing alike X:)" Xefros smiled. Joey started to hug him back, Xefros was really not expecting it so he backed a little just to be stuck in Joey's arms. Her eyes started to flutter, after all they went through between a few days, it was exhausting for both of them. They then started to lay back on to Corinbuster and fell asleep, none of them cared that they were in the middle of a forest after the train blew up them there, they were just tired. Cuddling on each other they both feel into slumber, Cornibuster then followed by the lusus laying its head next to them. Resting all in peace far from home.


End file.
